The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed needs related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the use of services by a user of a mobile terminal. These services may be in the form of particular media or communication services desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, content sharing, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
Further, the user experience for interacting with these services may be programmed for the device during manufacturing. The user may have an opportunity to personalize the user experience by changing settings (e.g. defining personalized ringing/alert tone, ringing volume for each profile) or by selecting the applications (e.g. widgets) that are visible in the home screen of the device or by downloading new applications to the device. However, this personalization requires manual effort to make the device to behave and look the way the user wants. Usage tips and rules for presenting the tips may be programmed for the device (e.g., mobile phone) during manufacturing. Some tips are sent to device through a network (using e.g. text messages) thus offering the possibility to present tips that are not programmed to the device during manufacturing.